PROPER PATOLA
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: A one shot story of our lovable KAVI...so lets directly peep into the story...and please keep loving and supporting me...love u all...


_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**… kaise ho app sab….. I hope sab acche honge aur dher sari mastiyan kar rahe honge apne apne lifes me…..btw guys your ANANYA is here today with a new one shot story (OS)on our lovable Kavi…**_

_**So here we go….**_

_**C.I.D BUREO…**_

A.C.P :- Abhijit Daya kaha hai….?

Abhi :- sir wo Andheri murder case ke silsile me spot pe gaya hai…

A.C.P :- kuch pata chala uss case ke silsile me….?

Abhi :- jii sir … tarika aur shreya uski wife se puchtach kar rahe hai…..fredricks aur pankaj call centre gaye hai information nikalne aur mai sir khabri se milne jaa raha….

A.C.P :- thik hai jaooo…

When he was about to go…..

A.C.P :- Abhijit …..

Abhi :- jii sir….

A.C.P :- Bureo me kon kon hai…..?

Abhi :- sir kavin peechle case ki report taiyarr kar raha hai…..aur purvi hai wo uskii help kar rahi file ready karne me…..

A.C.P :- thik hai undono ko anadar bhejo…..

Abhi :- okk sir….but sab thik to hai na….

A.C.P :- don't worry sab thik hai tum jaoo…..aur jald uss case ko khatam karne ki koshis karo…..

Abhi :- yess sir…

After 10 mins…..

Both Kavin and Purvi came inside….

Both :- yess sir aapne hume bulaya…..

A.C.P :- hann….ek case ayaa hai…..jo tumlogo ko handle karna hai….

Both :- okk sir…

A.C.P discussed the case with them…

Same Night…..

In a PUB….

A girl in black sleeveless Punjabi suit with heavy earings and open hairs with a bright smile entered inside …..everyone's gaze followed her….

She goes and sat on the counter…..

Girl :- oyeee sun….

Waiter :- yess madam…..

Girl :- ek Patiala pag bana….

Waiter :- sure mam…..

Girl took the glass from the counter and moved towards D.J floor and start dancing…

_****MUSIC****_

_**Proper patola  
Nakhra ae swag  
Suit Patiala shahi chunni teri black  
O munde honke bharde  
Tainu takk takk ke  
Turre jadon hath tu  
Lakk utte rakh ke**_

_**Proper patola  
Nakhra ae swag  
Suit Patiala shahi  
Chunni meri black  
O munde honke bharde  
Mainu takk takk ke  
Nachan jadon hath main  
Lakk utte rakh ke**_

A handsome guy came and start dancing with her…he was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans he was looking super duper hot with his lovely smile ….

Girl looked at him and smiled at him…..

_**Look! Rabb ne husna di rakhi koi thod nahi**__**  
**__**Gallan di laali nu makeup di koi lod nahi**__**  
**__**Phull ne gulaab de**__**  
**__**Bull ne janaab de**__**  
**__**Sonh lagge mummy di mainu**__**  
**__**Tera koi tod nahi**__**  
**__**Thodi te til kaala kudiye ni baatan paave**__**  
**__**Suit Patiala, Gucci Vucci nu maatan paave**__**  
**__**Ghar tera ni main aape labh loon**__**  
**__**Saanu bas das ja tu naa'm**_

Guy :- hey….

Girl :- hii….

Guy :- what's your name mam…..

Girl :- Purvi…..Purvi Shergil ….and urs?

Guy :- Kavin Khanna…..

Purvi :- nice name….btw looking cool…

Kavin :- cool or hot….?

Purvi :- hahahhahaha…..whatever….

Kavin :- waise the songs actually suits u….

Purvi :- kuch samjhii nahi…..

Kavin :- Proper Patola…..he winked at her and moved towards counter….

Purvi smiles on his words…..

Purvi :- nicee I like it…..

_**Proper patola  
Nakhra ae swag  
Suit Patiala shahi chunni teri black  
O munde honke bharde  
Tainu takk takk ke  
Turre jadon hath tu  
Lakk utte rakh ke**_

_**Main laa dun tujhe haar  
Pehna doon tujhe kangan  
Ho taiyyar  
Ghuma doon tujhe London  
Haath mein rakhun haath rakhe jis cheez pe  
Heere jadwa doon teri kaali kameez pe**_

_**Aaja mere paas, kar guzarish  
Paise ki kya baat  
Kar doon noton ki baarish  
Itna na soch haath mera thaam  
Tujhe yaad rahegi zindagi bhar ye shaam**_

_**Ja mundeya ve tere bas di ni gal  
Na nach mere naal aake tu close  
Haan chal patli gali se tu nikal  
Tere jaison ko rakhti hoon on-toes  
Kyun bole lie tu  
Na kare try tu  
Jaa jaa tu bete ghar ja**_

_**Proper patola  
Nakhra ae swag  
Suit Patiala shahi chunni teri black  
O munde honke bharde  
Tainu takk takk ke  
Turre jadon hath tu  
Lakk utte rakh ke**_

_**Proper patola  
Nakhra ae swag  
Suit Patiala shahi  
Chunni meri black  
O munde honke bharde  
Mainu takk takk ke  
Nachan jadon hath main  
Lakk utte rakh ke**_

She too moved towards him and sat on the chair kept beside him…..

Kavin :- one soft drink please…..

Purvi :- soft drink…..

Kavin :- yeppp sometimes…

Purvi :- 1 patiala pag please…..

Kavin looked at her and smiled….

Kavin :- I like that….

Purvi :- what?

Kavin :- nothing…..have ur pag….

Both laughs….

Voice :- aree jaraa hume b pila doo…..

A guy came with a gang of 4 boys ….

He came and banged his hand on the counter….

Guy :- sunaa nahii tumne Pag banaa…

Waiter :- yes sir…

The guy came and kept his hand on purvi's waist…..

Guy :- jara humare sath b do dhumke laga to meri patola…

Purvi :- ye kya batmeeji hai choroo mujhe…..

Guy 2 :- sid tu kahe to isse b le chale dubai apne sath…

Sid :- oyeee naa jii ye to mere sathh hi rahegii…..uthao isse …dall gariii me….

Purvi :- oyeee hathh to laga kar dikha…..teri gardan katt kar dubai na bhej diya tere sasural fir bolna…..

Sid :- kya batt hai ulchalti….machalti hui chiriyaaa…ayeee hayee iske shikar me bhutt maza ayega…..

And when he was about to touch her someone came and banged his face to the wall…

Purvi :-kavinn…..

Sid :- oyee chorr mujhe tere baap ka mall hai kya….. teraa kya jataa hai…..

Kavin :- bhaii mere baap ka to nahi par meri maal jarur hai…..

And the fight begins…..Kavin starts beating him badly…..

All the other police officers came inside and arrest sid and his gang…..kavin goes to him and hold him from his hair…

Kavin :- patola to wo haii….par meri haii sirf….biwi hai meri…ainda aankh b utha kar kisi larki ki taraf dekha na to itne tukre karunga ki chiriyon ko b nasib nahi hoga tu…..samjh me aayi meri baat…..

Purvi smiled on his words….

Kavin :- manager….

Manager came to him running….kavin shows his id card….

Kavin :- secret Raid….hume khabar mili hai ki yaha larkiyon ka supply hota hai…..

Manager :- noo sir hum girls supply nahi kar sakte app chahe to check kar sakte hai….par sir ye gunde rozz aate hai aur larkiyon ko jabardasti utha kar le jate hai….humne kaii bar complain b kara but koi fayda nahi hua…islye humne hi C.I.D ko ye information bhejwayi thi….

Kavin :- abb bhut fayda hoga…good job…

Kavin came towards purvi…

Kavin :- tum thik ho na?

Purvi (winked him and hugged him):- tumhare rahte mujhe kya hoga mere super herooo…..

_****BACKGROUND MUSIC ****_

_**Proper patola  
Nakhra ae swag  
Suit Patiala shahi chunni teri black  
O munde honke bharde  
Tainu takk takk ke  
Turre jadon hath tu  
Lakk utte rakh ke**_

_**Proper patola  
Nakhra ae swag  
Suit Patiala shahi  
Chunni meri black  
O munde honke bharde  
Mainu takk takk ke  
Nachan jadon hath main  
Lakk utte rakh ke**_

_**Yohoo …. So and kaisi lagii ye OS batana bilkul b mat bhulna … takki mai asehi choti choti pyari pyari OS leke aate rahu and aap apne marzi ki couple bata sakte ho mujhe review karke I will definitely try on them…Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**TABB TAK KE LIYE TAKE CARE GUYS…..**_

_**lovee u ALL….**_


End file.
